Video display tube yokes normally have some form of electrical connector, such as a header connector, mounted on the rear or back side of the yoke. The header has a plurality of relatively stiff terminal pins to which the conductors of a plurality of electrical wires are soldered, the wires providing electrical power to the yoke and/or the components thereof. A separate dielectric cover usually is mounted over the header connector, particularly over the terminal pins, to protect the pins and prevent engagement thereof with extraneous objects. The opposite ends of the wires often have one or more electrical connectors terminated thereto.
Therefore, with the current state of the art as described above, most video display tube yokes have a type of electrical harness "dangling" from the rear of the yoke and which continues to cause problems such as the harness catching on all kinds of extraneous objects during handling, assembly and the like. In addition, the solder connections of the wires to the header terminal pins on the yoke is labor intensive. The connectors attached to the free ends of the wires also add considerable expense to the overall apparatus. Still further, the separate cover is another cost item which would be desirable to have eliminated.
Attempts have been made to solve the above problems and avoid the disadvantages of current systems, but such attempts invariably have led to using non-conventional or different types or configurations of headers, or different types of terminals such as barrel-type pins, all of which involves considerable costs and such attempts have been inconsistent. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by an electrical connector system adapted for use with video display tube yoke header connectors of conventional design and configuration.